Marrying a Bolton
by definition.of.pain
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton, a newly married couple, ready to take on the challenges and punches life will throw at them, a story about love, friendship and marriage.


**Marrying a Bolton:**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella Bolton, a newly married couple, ready to take on the challenges and punches life will throw at them, a story about love, friendship and marriage.

**Lesson:** "Trust in whom you love, because he will believe in return."

**Rating:** M (they're married remember??)

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wedding in the Caribbean.**

I was nervous.

I was really, really nervous.

My palms are sweating. I guess that's natural when you're getting married in five minutes.

You know what I wanna do right now? I want to tell the brides maids to hurry up with the walking, cause this is not their wedding, this is mine! Now give me my bride, so we can get this over with.

I was hyperventilating. I'm being a chick, I know but it's just nerve wrecking. Seriously. Sixty thousand different emotions are going through me; nervousness in the number three spot, happiness is in the second spot…

Then shock came. Ecstasy is next to that.

She was beautiful. She wore a simple white, satin, halter top dress, it had beautiful embroidery, which reacted perfectly with her olive skin, and her hair was down, curling in its very own natural way.

She looked really beautiful, this girl. My bride. She'll be ignored in the streets, will bump into people and probably get hurt, but now everyone's attention is to her, and she was just… _breathtaking_.

My nervousness and shaking and sweating was gone, all I wanted now was to say 'I do' and proudly say. Gabriella Nicole Bolton, my _wife_.

I can't wait till the honeymoon.

I smiled at my thoughts, that I had to stop because I'm in presence of God, and then smiled at Carlisle, Gabriella's father, he was tall, taller than me, he had the same olive skin, the same brown locks as Gabster, but he has green eyes, Gabriella had brown.

He smiled back and passed his daughter to me, I kissed her cheek.

"Take care of my daughter Troy, I trust you…" he said, very sincere and affectionate especially with the 'taking care' and the 'trust' parts.

I smiled at him, and he went to seat with Gabriella's mother, Emerald, at the front row.

"You look so beautiful…" I murmured. We held hands as we went to the altar.

"Well you look handsome. I can't wait till the honeymoon…" she whispered.

Apparently, I'm not the only one who's thinking about the honeymoon. I grinned, and then the reverend started talking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two hearts, in matrimony." He started.(Can we skip this part? Thank You!)

* * *

"Do you, Gabriella Nicole Montez take Troy Jerome Bolton as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish, protect and love; till deaths do you part?"

"I do…" Gabriella said her voice was soft and little, like it was from her soul. When she slipped in the gold ring in my finger, I wanted to cry. She, on the other hand was already crying, I wanted to hug her, but…I think that isn't appropriate, I'll save all the hugs later…

"And, do you, Troy Jerome Bolton take Gabriella Nicole Montez as your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish, protect and love; till deaths do you part?"  
I smiled. "I do…" , then I mouthed 'I love you' to her, wiping off a tear in the process. I slipped the gold ring in her beautiful fingers.

The reverend smiled at both of us. "Well, I hope you both have a great life together, live in love young ones…" he whispered, then said, out loud. "I now pronounce you, man and wife…"

I was staring at Gabriella's smiling face and couldn't help but mirror her expression. "You may kiss the bride…"

I smiled and leaned in to give her a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Were married!" she said, enthusiastically.

Then we faced the happy and clapping people. I smiled directly to Chad, who was wearing a 'your-finally-married-you-lucky-bastard' look; he smiled back and pulled Taylor closer to his body.

"Were married!" I shouted, smiling.

The crowd's claps and cheers got louder. It reminded me of the call backs when we were in sophomore year, which was at the top of _Most Favorite Days of my Life_ list, but I think this day, made it move one step below.

* * *

The wedding reception was extravagant. It was beautiful, white roses was mixed with violets, I should thank my mom for that, she planned the whole wedding herself, I love my mom. I love my wedding. I love everything.

My best friends. Chad, Jayson and Zeke, took advantage of that, well, mostly Jayson, cause he was hitting on Kelsi, A.K.A my little sister, all evening, I let it slip, for now, it's my wedding you know, you can't help but think of happy thoughts only when you have someone so beautiful beside you, and is, by the way, carrying your name.

"So Mrs. Bolton…" I started.

Gabriella smiled. "Yes Mr. Bolton?"

I smirked. "Wanna ditch this thing and get to an early honeymoon?"

"I've been wondering when you'd ask that question…" she said, smirking at my smirk.

"So?"

"20 more minutes, and were outta here!" she said.

I grinned, and started counting.

20 minutes flew by easily. The next thing I know, were lying about being tired, which didn't work, rushing to our hotel suite like crazy 15-year-olds, and falling on bed kissing.

* * *

Making love, with actual love, is the best thing you can ever experience in your whole life. When you can feel it, even if all you're actually capable of producing is moans.

"I love you, Troy…" Gabriella said, still trembling, she was holding the sheets up to her neck. I smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, more than you know…"

She smiled. "You're great…"

"I know…" I said, cockily.

"…and haughty…" she added, and then sat up, just to flex her muscles; her hair was falling on her smooth, naked, back.

I chuckled, and then placed a pillow at my face, I couldn't breathe so I took it out five seconds later. I closed my eyes, relax a little bit, then felt Gabriella's head gently laying on my chest.

"I love you…" I said, for the 100th time this evening

"Love you more…" she said, sincerely. Gabriella was probably exhausted, after ten minutes of just laying there, she was quickly asleep.

I smiled; Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

And I'm gonna be a new man.

* * *

Is it ok?

Review...

-Dral


End file.
